Stone Skin
| rarity = Common | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants a unit per figure. }} Stone Skin is a Common Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to give it a lasting bonus (per ), which must then be maintained with a per turn Upkeep Cost. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Stone Skin protects a unit from damage by improving its Defense by a small amount. Defense Bonus Stone Skin bestows a bonus on each in the targeted unit. The bonus makes the unit hardier, by adding a single 30% chance to deflect one extra point of damage from any enemy attack or direct-damage spell. Stone Skin applies to each within the targeted unit. like the Basilisk will therefore have a straightforward 30% chance to deflect an extra damage point. In a unit with , each figure gets that extra chance, but only the figure currently at the front of the unit (i.e. the one "designated" by the game to take and block damage for the whole unit) will apply it - unless that figure dies. In such a case, the next figure will also have an extra chance to block damage! If the unit is enchanted with both Stone Skin and Iron Skin, it will only receive the bonus from Iron Skin ( ). Usage Stone Skin may be cast during combat for the rather low Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Stone Skin may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Like all other Unit Enchantments, Stone Skin must targeted at a friendly unit, whether in or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Stone Skin on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Common spell, Stone Skin may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Stone Skin as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Stone Skin has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Stone Skin spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Stone Skin is not a very powerful spell, but it can be very helpful during the early game for reducing damage to a unit during combat or otherwise. As mentioned above, the benefit to a unit is marginally greater the more it contains. It will generally reduce the rate at which figures from this unit die off. Therefore, the best application for this spell is when casting it at a Normal Unit containing 8 figures. The spell can be somewhat useful when cast at units with fewer figure counts, but will usually fall out of favor as the game matures. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Nature